


Storms aren't so bad when you're around

by HamilHam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, I had to research colours, M/M, Thomas comforting Alexander in his own way, Thunderstorms, thomas is sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam
Summary: Alexander can't handle storms well, especially not when Jefferson would be over at his house.This was a fic request I received on A03 a little while ago. It was supposed to be a ficlet, but it blew up into a one shot instead. Oh well, I had fun writing it!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	Storms aren't so bad when you're around

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from Aliva_123 here on A03! I hope I did your request justice! It blew up a little, so I posted it on it's own rather than adding it to the ficlet requests! 
> 
> Jamilton storm fic! Pleeeease! I know it’s overdone but like, I love it sooo much (send help I’m deprived of my ficlets) lol anyway with a snarky Jefferson and submissive scared Hamilton like pleas PLEASe

Alexander stared at the weather report, anxiety rising in him every moment it didn’t change. It was supposed to thunderstorm that night, and Thomas Jefferson was going to be coming over too. He bit his lip and looked at the time and swore to himself. He didn’t have enough time to make up an excuse as to why Jefferson shouldn’t come over, he would be there any minute. He looked back at the report and silently willed it to change, but that did nothing for him. He jolted when the doorbell rang, yanked from his thoughts. Shit, Jefferson was already there, and he had no time to prepare himself for the oncoming storm.

Alexander waited for another moment, trying to think of some form of an excuse to make Jefferson leave, but he couldn’t think of anything that made any sense. He rushed to the door when the bell rang again. “Yes, yes I hear you! Shut up!” He called out and opened the door and glared at the man standing before him.

Alexander glared up at Jefferson and moved out of the way. The clouds were already turning dark and he didn’t want to be near them for much longer. “Good to see you too, Hamilton. What a great way to say hi other than leaving me outside when it’s about to rain, then telling me to shut up before greeting me.” Of course, he would be snarky, it wasn’t like it was their first indoor date or anything.

Alexander closed the door and crossed his arms as he watched Jefferson taking off his shoes. “Well fuck you, too. I was literally almost at the door when you rang the bell again. Give people time to actually get to the door, you dick.” If Jefferson could be snarky, so could he.

Jefferson turned to Alexander and pressed a container of food into his arms, the plastic still warm from the food inside. “Well, you took way too long. Now, be a dear and go get this set up for us. I made us dinner, hope you like mac and cheese.” With that, Jefferson sauntered into Alexander’s house to do God knows what.

Alexander sighed loudly and walked to the kitchen to do just that. He wasn’t following Jefferson’s orders because he was told to, he was just hungry, and he wanted to get into a room with less windows as soon as he could. He would be able to calm himself down a little more if he didn’t have to see the lightning or the rain. It wouldn’t be a huge difference, but it would be something at least. He set up the food and poured water into two glasses and set them up. If Jefferson wanted something more, he could pour it himself. “Jefferson, get your stupid purply pink ass in here!” Maybe fighting with Jefferson over what stupid shade of purple he was wearing would distract him.

As if in cue, Jefferson stormed into the room fuming. “If you think that orchid is a fucking purply pink, I’m going to kick your uneducated ass!” Alexander snorted and just sat down at his own plate.

“Can’t kick my ass if I’m sitting down. The shit you’re wearing is purply pink, there is no other way to describe it, asshat. Now sit your dumb ass down and enjoy the food you made, unless you want it to go cold.” Fuck, he missed fighting with this man, it made him feel better.

Jefferson stood there for a moment, debating on what to do. Then he just scoffed and sat down, making a big show about it. He then grabbed his fork and stabbed his food. “Oh, I’m spending the night by the way. Weather is going to be too god awful to warrant leaving by the time we’re done.” He then ate the food he had on his fork.

Alexander tensed up slightly and looked at Jefferson, frowning slightly. “What do you mean? How bad is it going to get?” He hadn’t seen anything about it being anything more than a regular thunderstorm.

Jefferson pulled out his phone and pulled up the report. “It was just updated, they sent out a severe storm advisory. They’re predicting that there is going to be a significant level of flooding in some areas of the city. The storm map says this is an area that might be affected. Not too badly, and not hurricane levels, but it’s going to be enough to make traveling a bad idea.” Jefferson pushed his phone across the table to Alexander so he could see for himself.

Alexander swallowed his food hard, then looked at the report. He didn’t like what he was seeing, flooding always made him more nervous. “Well, I guess you have to stay then. I think you left some clothes here, anyways.” He didn’t know how good of a job he was doing to hide his feelings, but it looked like it was working for now.

Jefferson took his phone back and just continued to eat, not really noticing anything off about Alexander, yet. “Yeah, so we can just set up in your room and watch movies or something. That way if there is any flooding, we don’t have to worry about it tonight. We can deal with it later. Though if anything, it’s just going to be your basement that gets affected, and you have concrete floors down there. But still, I’d rather be higher up if that’s okay with you?” Alexander almost wanted to kiss Jefferson for basically reading his mind, but he had to hold back.

Alexander sat back in his seat and just smirked at Jefferson. “Are you sure it’s because of the flooding, and not because you want to be in bed in case you fall asleep during the movie marathon like last time? Do you really want to avoid me carrying you up the stairs again?” Teasing the man was so much fun.

Jefferson glared at Alexander and ignored the way his cheeks heated up. “Okay, so first off, no one wants to be carried upstairs by a gremlin! Also, yes, it’s because of the flooding, just thank me for being considerate, you dick!” 

Alexander laughed at that and then gathered their empty plates and put them into the dishwasher. “No, I think you just don’t want to admit that you liked it when you woke up to me carrying you. You were so sleepy that you started cuddling me when I wasn’t even close to the bed!” 

Jefferson got up and put the glasses into the dishwasher as well, then he grabbed Alexander and held his forearm in a tight grip. “I suggest you drop the subject before I show you just how much I appreciate your teasing.” Oh shit, Jefferson was hot when he was angry.

Alexander looked up at Jefferson, unable to resist him when he spoke that way. He wanted nothing more than to fight him and tease him some more, but something inside of him held him back. He nodded and then pulled away when he was let go. “So, what movie do we start with?” He asked, then threw a bag of popcorn into the microwave.

Jefferson waited until Alexander didn't have his hands busy, then he kicked his ass light enough not to hurt him. He smirked at Alexander when he whipped around to glare at him. "What? You're not sitting down anymore. I told you I was going to kick your ass." He said.

Alexander glared at him and huffed, unable to really think of a response to that. "I hate you, now choose a movie." He grumbled.

Jefferson grabbed some cans of pop from the fridge and shrugged. “I chose last time; you can choose this time.” He said and grabbed a bowl to pour the popcorn in when it was done.

Alex poured the popcorn into the bowl when it was all popped, then he grabbed it and lead the way up to the room, still pouting from being kicked by Jefferson. He closed the curtains, using the movies as an excuse to keep them closed. Once he was done that, he set down the popcorn and grabbed his night clothes and changed into them. He had a feeling that he wouldn’t want to get up later, especially if he was dealing with the storm and trying to hide it. “Let’s browse through Netflix and see what we can find.” He got into the bed after he got the remote and started to browse the listings.

Jefferson followed suit once he found the change of clothes he’d left at Alexander’s place. He then got into the bed as well and put Alexander’s pop beside him and set his own down in favour of eating some of the popcorn. He pointed at a romance movie that looked kind of interesting. “We should try watching that one tonight.” He said.

Alexander hovered over it, then he clicked it to watch it. “Why not just watch it now? I didn’t find anything else that was interesting enough, anyways.” Once that was settled, he got comfortable and just ate the popcorn, trying his best to calm his rising nerves.

Jefferson snorted and looked at Alexander. “Well it looks like I don’t have a choice now, you already started it.” He said and then turned back to the TV, a small smile showing he was clearly happy with it.

Alexander chuckled and just settled in to watch the movie. He got so distracted by it that he was able to relax completely, even when the rain started to fall heavily. However, halfway through the movie, the thunder cracked hard and Alexander jolted, almost toppling the popcorn over. He swallowed hard and stared at the TV, eyes wide. Shit, he wasn’t going to be able to hide this, the thunder was way too loud. 

Jefferson jolted when Alexander did, startled by his movements rather than the thunder. “The hell was that about?” He asked, but then stopped when he saw the look on Alexander’s face.

Jefferson waited for a response, but when he didn’t get any, he realized what was going on. He paused the movie so he could get Alexander’s attention. “Are you afraid of thunderstorms?” He asked.

Alexander shook his head and flinched at another loud bang from outside, contradicting his denial. He hated that he had to tell Jefferson this, but it wouldn’t do him any good to keep denying, since he couldn’t pretend any longer. “Not exactly. I’m afraid of all storms, especially hurricanes. The more it resembles a hurricane, the worse the fear, especially if there’s flooding involved.” Jefferson didn’t know his past, not yet.

Jefferson frowned and wrapped an arm around Alexander to provide him some comfort. “What brought that kind of fear on? That’s kind of specific, so clearly something happened.” He tried his best to use a soothing voice to keep Alexander comfortable.

Alexander shook his head, not sure if he wanted to tell Jefferson that much about himself yet. “It’s not any really important reason, you don’t need to know.” 

Jefferson tightened his arm around Alexander and held him close, giving him support when the thunder cracked once more. He grabbed Alexander’s chin gently and turned his head, so they were looking one another in the eye. “Alexander, you will tell me why you’re afraid of these storms. Once you do, we will do something about the thunder so you can calm down. I’m not afraid of beating it out of you.” Jefferson added some bite to his words, just enough to show Alexander that he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

Alexander tried to pull away, but Jefferson’s grip on him made it abundantly clear that he wasn’t going anywhere. He tried to refuse him, but the sounds of the rain falling, and the thunder was wearing down at his defenses. He flinched and buried himself into Jefferson’s arms, fear building up more than he could reasonably handle. “Fine, I’ll tell you.” He muttered; eyes closed tightly as he clung to the man.

Jefferson held Alexander close and listened to him as he told his story. Alexander had been through more than he’d thought, and he had to admire him for his ability to get this far in life without having to tell too many people about it. He ran his fingers through his hair as he spoke, letting him pause when he needed to. Once he was done, he nodded. “Well, that fucking sucks, doesn’t it?” He smiled when he heard a weak chuckle from Alexander.

Jefferson moved enough to grab his jacket from where he left it on the floor. He pulled out his expensive fold-up over the ear headphones and then held them out to Alexander. “These are noise cancelling headphones. I’ll take your crappy ones and use your headphone extension cord, or whatever the hell it’s called along with your double headphone jack thing. That way we can both listen to the movie and you won’t have to hear the thunder as often.” He quickly set it up and then got back into the bed.

Alexander curled up to Jefferson once more once he got back into the bed, acting a lot more obedient than usual. He didn’t have it in him to protest anymore. “You suck at describing the name of things… It’s a stereo audio extension adapter, and a headphone splitter.” He muttered.

Jefferson snorted and flicked Alexander’s nose, then pulled him close. “Do I look like I fucking care? Now put these on and shut up.” 

Alexander leveled Jefferson with a flat look. “Says the one that cares so much about colours.” He would have sassed him more, but the sound of the thunder cracking again had him following the orders Jefferson gave him.

Alexander relaxed instantly when he realized he really couldn’t hear anything other than the movie, which was a saving grace for him. He could still see some of the lightning slipping through the curtains, but it wasn’t enough to set him off. He was able to comfortably enjoy the movies with Jefferson, which was a miracle for multiple reasons. Eventually, he found it hard to keep his eyes open, but he fought on because he didn’t want to be the one to fall asleep first, since Jefferson wouldn’t let him live it down. He struggled, then startled slightly when Jefferson moved the headphones enough for him to hear what he had to say. “Go to sleep, Alexander. I’m not going anywhere.” His voice was soft, but it left no room for argument.

Alexander had no fight left in him, so he decided that it was okay to do as he was told. So, he settled down more and fell asleep, feeling Thomas’ comforting heartbeat against his cheek. He now knew he could rely on Thomas to help him get through any storm.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please let me know what else you would like to see from me, here or on my tumblr! You can send requests via my ask box so I don't forget about them like I did with this one. Thankfully I remembered it!
> 
> https://ultrahamilham.tumblr.com/


End file.
